


Magus Shortcuts

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dry Humping, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Shower Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: [Sorta Fate/Kaleid-ish AU] Shirou’s struggles to pick up magic have prompted some very desperate measures from his mother, Irisviel, whose decision to share her prana with her son leads her down a path of seduction, and him into a life of sex he could have never imagined. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

Magic lessons were the sort of thing Shirou knew he should have been better at, but there was no chance for him to be able to concentrate or focus in the least when he was being given the grief that Sella was hurling at him. The homunculus didn't make much mystery about what she seemed to think of her charge's son, in particular his style of magic. Teaching him the most basic of spells had been a frustrating measure, his overspecialized knowledge of combat magic not something he could work to his advantage forever. There was just something about this arrangement that Shirou wasn't the least bit amenable to, being berated by the homunculus who couldn't have been more open about her dislike of him teaching him magic through gritted teeth and with constant remarks about his lack of progress.

Abandoning all attempts at having his lessons to well, Shirou just walked away from the servant, and sought out his mother. "I'm not taking any more lessons," he told Irisviel, shaking his head as he explained the issues with her. "It's not that she's upsetting me that much, I just can't focus when she's doing all of that. She knows my concentration isn't great, and where my strengths are, but she's actively undermining them by pushing me from the word 'go' into being too frustrated to think clearly."

"That is a problem" Irisviel said, nodding as she sighed, not too glad that Sella was being difficult but also not sure it was entirely unjustified; there were few ways to temper one's focus better than to have it tested. Still, she felt for her son, and a bit of a soft spot left her wondering if maybe she could push him into another direction. Albeit, a direction that he may not like all that much, given where it would lead. "But unfortunately, you need to learn from someone, and Sella is an excellent tutor."

Slumping back a little bit, Shirou knew it was probably something he was going to have to overcome himself, but he didn't feel much reason to compromise all on his own if Sella was going to keep being her usual self. "Isn't there any other way?" he asked.

There it was.

Irisviel sighed as she leaned slowly forward in her seat, knowing that she w as about to overstep some boundaries something fierce. "There is one," she said. "One I would urge you to consider fully before you dismiss it, no matter how it sounds."

"What is it? Please, I'll give anything a chance if it means getting out of lessons with Sella."

"Your biggest problem is how much prana you can store. You're skilled at combat magic and capable of putting in very little to make those spells work, but anything that isn't sword-based draws too much prana from you. It's not your focus that's the issue, it's the fact that any other sort of spell would require far too much prana to be worth casting. So, the only way I could help you would be to form a link that would allow us to share prana." She leaned slowly forward, giving a faint smile as she did her best not to seem too forward about this. "Shirou, such a prana sharing ritual requires us to have sex."

For a moment, Shirou said nothing, focusing on all of her points about his prana and how much he struggled, understanding all of that just fine. It was when she went to something else that he found himself going off the rails, gasping and nearly falling back from his seat on the sofa in shock as the words soaked in for him, their meaning momentarily utter nonsense to him, but once he figured out what she was actually saying it really only got worse for her. "What?" he gasped.

"I know that this is a lot to ask, but I care about you enough to make that sacrifice. It's my duty as a mother to help you be the best magus you can be, and this is the best way to help you." She reaches her hand out to him. "I need you to see me as a woman for a moment, and to--"

Shaking his head, Shirou rose up. "No, I can't," he said, putting his hands into the air and starting away from the room. "I'm sorry, mom, but I can never see you as a regular woman, or anything but my mother. You're beautiful, but it's not right to think about you that way. If that's the best way to do it, then I still can't, and I'll go back to learning with Sella. It's not great, but it's not having sex with my own mother. Please, don't take this the wrong way." He hurried out of the room, deeply embarrassed and feeling like he'd done something wrong simply by hearing those words and having to confront a reality where his mother was asking him to have sex with her. Even if it didn't feel like a betrayal of his father, who'd passed a few years earlier, it was his mother!

Irisviel sighed as she remained in the chair, shaking her head and giving a longing look over to Shirou as he walked away in shame. This wasn't an easy decision to make, but she knew once she had suggested it that, even if Shirou wasn't very amenable to the idea, she had to do something about him. This really was the best way for him to improve, and perhaps she'd made a mistake by saying it out loud. Not because it had upset him, but because the words took concrete form after passing her lips, and she found herself sitting now in the silence of her own thoughts, acknowledging that her plan had just become slightly more than an idle wonder; it was becoming a proper idea. An idea that left the lonely woman a little unsettlingly wistful as she watched him go.

If the only obstacle in the way was that Shirou couldn't see her as a woman, then she would just have to change his mind.

Maybe there was something selfish behind the way she lingered on the idea, the way her thoughts continued to swirl in wonder around the thought of actually pushing Shirou to do as she wanted him to. Kiritsugu had died three years ago, and since then she had never paid any other man much mind. But once her eyes had fallen onto Shirou it was hard to shake him from her thoughts. She told herself she wanted her son to be as powerful and skilled a magus as could be, and that was true, but there was an ulterior motive behind it that left her feeling like the measures she was about to take, necessary as they were for him, were things she wouldn't have done if she didn't have a personal stake in the matter.

Things were about to get drastic.  
*************************************  
Irisviel's approach to seduction was one of steady escalation. She started off slow, dressing like she hadn't dressed in a very long time to draw Shirou's eye toward her in appreciation, wanting to show her son the woman behind the term 'mother'. To that end, she had plundered the depths of her closet for the cutest and most enticing clothes she owned, and had began to walk around the house in them; skirts just a tiny bit shorter than she used to wear, and adorable thigh-highs that she hoped would draw her son's eye and captivate him. But as if that wasn't enough, she generally made sure that she was near him at all times.

And Shirou had taken notice. It was a funny thing, being asked by his mother to have sex with her. He'd run off, sure, but once the seed had been planted in his head, it was impossible to shake those thoughts. He didn't give in to any of them, adamant that it was thoroughly wrong to consider such a thing. It was wrong to cross that line, and he refused to, but it had still troubled his thoughts, left mutterings in the back of his head that were difficult to shake off, and even more sinister than that was the fact his eyes were falling onto her more and more often now. Once he'd even thought of the word sex in conjunction with his mother, something shameful began to click.

The way that her stockings pressed into her thigh a little bit and it stuck out of the top drew his fascination, and he sometimes found himself staring a little too long at his mother's legs, only to catch himself in the act and be left burying his head away in shame, flustered and feeling a deep embarrassment bubble up inside of him. He did his best to shake those worries, refusing to give in to them or their wicked temptations no matter how much they badgered at him.

But Irisviel was a patient woman, and she had nothing but time on her side. If thigh-highs wouldn't break his resolve, then they could at least draw his attention for something bigger. When she knew her son's eyes were next on her legs, her focus drifted toward an open window, and with just the faintest bit of magic she sent a strong breeze blowing into the room, making the napkins in their little holder on the center of the table flutter as her skirt lifted up, showing off a lacy pair of white panties.

Shirou tried to look away. He really did. There was nothing he would have wanted more, in fact, but something kept his gaze there, staring at her perky ass held tightly in by the pretty underwear. It was a sight so enthralling that when the breeze died down and her skirt lowered, he almost felt a pang of disappointment in him.

But he still didn't bend.

That evening, Shirou was watching TV when Irisviel slipped by his side on the couch, keeping a healthy enough distance for him to not immediately shirk away in terror. Iri remained steady in her desire to seduce away her son, but one complicating factor in doing anything too overt this time was Illya lying on her stomach in front of the screen. She had to be silent in her approach this time, had to do everything subtly and quietly. Shirou, meanwhile, had no idea that his mother was actively doing anything. Her style of dress had changed, but he'd never paid much attention to whether or not she wore thigh-highs often, so he didn't notice, and assumed the breeze-induced flashing of her panties was just a coincidence. He didn't think anything of the matter, even if the fact that she had taken her seat on the couch instead of her usual chair, which was open, was a bit odd.

"How was your day, Shirou?" she asked softly, leaning back against the arm of the couch, a bit more casual than she usually was in sitting on it, but still nothing Shirou suspected as being very worrisome.

"Not bad," he said, a bit of a lie given the fact that he'd spent a significant portion of his lazy day about the house thinking about his mother's underwear, but he couldn't exactly say that. "It's just been really quiet."

"That's good," Iri said softly. "Quiet isn't a bad thing sometimes, and after you got cross with Sella the other day, you always use some relaxation." She made her approach slow as she let out a soft, delicate little yawn, leaning her head back and putting her hands out as her stocking-clad foot crept slowly into her son's lap, moving with enough steadiness that, with Shirou's eyes on the television, he didn't even realize it was happening until it pressed down steadily into his lap and began to very slowly rub against his groin. "Just some slow, lazy unwinding."

Shirou found himself frozen in place, stifling a gasp as he felt the foot press right up against his cock. He winced, trying his hardest to pull away from her touch as she began to rub her foot steadily against his cock, and his body responded to her touch whether she was his mother or not. He shivered as the budding erection left him even more ashamed than ever, his cock filling with blood against the teasing of his mother's foot. "Yeah," he said, voice strained as he struggled to contain himself. "Nothing better."

Irisviel had spent two days now seducing her son, and she felt like finally, he was in her grasp, her foot working his cock over nice and slow. She wasn't going to do anything to him. Not here. Not with Illya so close. That would have been insane, and a level of depraved that even she couldn't get behind. But she was certainly going to fill his mind with thoughts of her and let him sort them out for himself. "Although, of course, I often find that sometimes you need a bit more than a lazy day alone, don't you? Sometimes, there's just something missing there, and what you need most of all is to scratch an itch. That sometimes it might do better for your frustrations than anything else ever could."

Burning with need he hadn't welcomed and a temptation he wanted nothing to do with, Shirou found the strength in himself to pull up off of the couch. "I think I'm going to take a shower," he groaned, pushing Irisviel's foot out the way and hurrying up the stairs, his footsteps fast and loud as he did his best to just get away from her before he lost control.

Irisviel sighed as she watched him go. She was running out of ideas now; she'd shown him her panties, put the moves on him with her foot, and could even feel his cock rigid against her touch. But even still he denied her. She had to take matters more actively into her own hands, she decided, further push the boundaries of what Shirou was willing to do and how he saw her, as clearly she was getting closer. His cock was responding now, his embarrassment and his hurried escape all signs she was winning, and she had to press her advantage now, had to take him further out of his comfort zone, deeper into surrender.

Iri waited a few minutes, let him get into the shower, let him prepare and slip into a sense of security before she started delicately up the stairs, knowing that Sella and Leysritt would keep an eye on Illya while she was up there. She made a quick slip into her room to discard all of her clothes, stripping her body down to nothing before quickly dashing toward the bathroom, taking a deep breath as her hand reached the doorknob. There was no going back from this, and a pretty decent chance that she ended up violating boundaries too quickly and driving Shirou utterly away from her, but she was confident in herself as she opened the door wide and stepped in.

Whatever Irisviel was expecting to find, it hadn't been this. Shirou was in the shower, sure, but he wasn't hitting himself with cold water to try and shock away his boner. He wasn't even lathering up and doing his best to pretend nothing was happening. He leaned against the shower wall, the hot water running along his body, and furiously stroked his cock. At least, until the sounds of the door closing behind him shocked him out of his trance and he gasped. "I'm in here!" he said, the sliding shower door obscuring much of his body, but the outline he cut clear as day, in particular the long, thick cock protruding impressively outward from his body.

"I know you are," Irisviel said as she slid the shower open and pushed her way into it, slamming it shut behind her as she made her final move onto Shirou, pressing her body tight against him, letting her bare breasts squish against his chest as she seized his lips, went for a hungry and ravenous kiss. The first kiss she'd had in three years. And it was just as intense as she'd hoped it would be, an utterly guiltless moan bubbling up as she pinned Shirou against the shower wall and indulged for a moment in his lips. First, there was surprise, appalled shock as Shirou was paralyzed, but slowly, he began to soften, and soon enough he was meeting her kiss, his hands nervously settled around her back as he held her softly. His cock rubbed against her thigh, and the first thing she asked when she pulled finally back from her son's lips was, "Did I leave you with that?"

"Yes," Shirou groaned, a ragged and embarrassing confession. "I--I came up here to deal with, because you left me so... You're my mother! It's hard to think about you like this, but I--"

Irisviel softly shushed him. "Don't fight it anymore, Shirou." Her body pressed in tighter against her son's as she ran her hands down his firm body, slowly reaching for his cock, which she grasped tightly. "Do you think I'm a beautiful woman?"

"Yes," he answered, shuddering as he felt her delicate fingers wrap around his shaft. He throbbed in her gentle grasp, and he did exactly as she asked, not fighting any of this.

"And if I weren't your mother, would you see me as sexually attractive?" Her hand slowly began to stroke along his cock.

Shirou looked down at her lithe form, the perky breasts topping off a lean and gorgeous body, in perfect condition despite her being a mother of two. She looked breathtaking, and that was before moving up to her face, to her beaming smile and the tender softness in her red eyes, the long silver hair slowly matting against her skin from the warm water wetting it framing it all beautifully. "In a heartbeat."

"Good," she purred, licking her lips. "Because I feel the same way about you, Shirou. Especially now, seeing this... It's been so many years since I've had a man touch me, and you're even better endowed than your father. I'm very proud of the handsome man you've grown into Shirou, and if you weren't my son, I would love to have you. But you are my son, and I am your mother. We share a bond so much deeper than two strangers who find each other attractive ever could, so why can't we do this?" She pressed Shirou's cock up flat against his body as she shifted herself over, pressing her slick folds up to the underside of his shaft and pinning it down. "Will you let me help you now, Shirou?"

"Yes!" he groaned, rolling his head back as he felt the heat radiating off of her needy, long neglected pussy. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry, mom. You're right, you were right from the start. I'm not going to fight it anymore. You're so beautiful, and I want you so badly, I just didn't realize until you showed me."

"It's okay, dear." Irisviel purred softly as she started to rock against her son's cock, grinding her pussy on the sensitive underside of his shaft. "You can make it up to me in due time, for now, just enjoy my touch." She moved in for a kiss, and this time, Shirou met it hungrily, moaning into her lips as they shared a deep, dirty, utterly sinful locking of their lips as pleasure began to bubble up hotly between the two of them, driven by something utterly wrong in ways that they simply didn't care about fighting any more. Mother and son or not, they were lovers now, and the way Shirou's hands began to feel out Irisviel's body spoke volumes of how much more willing he was to accept that now.

This wasn't the ritual, wasn't full-on sex. Just some very wet dry humping, teasing each others' genitals with their own. Something sexual, something raw, something that certainly served as a point of no return, but wasn't yet penetration. "Tomorrow you can take me every way you want, and as many times as you want," she promised. "But for now, enjoy this as a sign of what's to come. I can't leave my poor son and his big cock aching for me until I'm ready for him, can I?" She clutched him tightly, happier than she could have ever imagined being as she indulged in his body and all of the many twisted pleasures quickly bubbling up with it.

As Shirou's cock pressed up against his mother's slit throbbed and granted some mild relief to years of her sexual frustration, he was much more focused on his own bubbling needs, desires that pushed even further than just admitting that he wanted to fuck his mother, that her seduction had worked out so perfectly. He wanted more, wanted to take charge, wanted to make her moan and twist hotly about, hear the beautiful woman cry his name as he took her. And if that was the case, then they were on opposite sides of things. Shirou quickly changed that, taking charge of the situation and exerting a little bit of aggression of his own as he grabbed hold of her wrists and spun his mother around.

Irisviel gasped as she was pinned down against the shower wall, Shirou's cock pressing harder against her and rubbing faster up and down her slit, brushing against her sensitive little cit as she cried out. "It feels so good!" she yelled out. "Do whatever you want with me, Shirou. I've been a lonely woman too long, and my needs are too much for me to handle."

"You summoned that breeze, didn't you?" he asked, accusing her as he kept her hands up at the wall, leaving her to writhe against his body as he kept her firmly in place. "You wanted me to see your panties, wanted me to lust after my mother's own ass. I can't believe how perverted that is, how sick and twisted you must be to think that that's acceptable sexual activity, but I can't wait to see what else you think is okay, because I'm going to fuck you like the sort of depraved woman you've been acting like all day."

"Yes, baby, take me as hard as you want. Make me yours, I promise, I'll do anything. Fuck me as hard as you can every night. If you want me to be your toy, I will, just keep going, I'm so close, don't stop!" Words that Irisviel never thought she would say again, sentences conveying the most twisted of sentiments, all pushed her further toward the edge on pure debauchery alone. She was loving this, but loved it even more when her words came true, as she yelled, "Shirou!" at the moment of pure bliss. She'd climaxed many times before, but taking matters into her own hands paled in comparison to what could happen when another's touch rocked her world, and she found out, her soaking wet pussy tightening as she was dry humped to intense, shuddering completion, noisy as could be and loving every second of the sensation.

Shirou didn't mind it too much either, the needy bucking of his mother and the way she called her name pushing him over the edge. He groaned as his hips bucked upward, cock erupted with a spray of hot, sticky white seed that splattered up onto her belly, and as he pulled back, more streaks ran down her thighs and along her pussy, leaving the first cum she'd felt against her flesh in a long time. He stared at her, the whimpering, breathless, post-orgasmic wreck of a mother who had been rattled by the intensity of something she'd forgotten the pleasure of. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Shirou. And I promise, I'll get Illya out of the house for the weekend, and then our ritual can begin."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a lot of money to get Illya out of the house for the weekend, but Irisviel would pay every last cent she needed to get the alone time with Shirou that she craved, even if that meant having Sella chaperon a hotel sleepover for Illya and her friends, complete with a Saturday trip to an amusement park. It was worth it to get rid of them, to clear out the house and finally be able to do what she had been waiting too long to do with Shirou.

The wait had not been easy and even worse still was having to wake up that morning, get Illya ready, and try in general not to pin her son up against the wall and start tearing his clothes off in the middle of the hall each time she passed him by. Their quickie in the shower had only served to ignite within Irisviel something intense and desperate, as she felt the touch of another for the very first time in an eternity, and was left with a deep need within her that seemed indomitable. She couldn't believe how dire it was, acting like a lovesick teen as she stared at the clock obsessive, waiting for the mid-afternoon so badly.

"Are you okay?" asked Sella throughout the day, able to tell something was off with Irisviel, but she denied it every time, brushing it off as being a little tired. She didn't press the issue no matter how much that sounded incorrect, doing as a servant ought to and respecting the answer she were given as she went about her duties and simply hoped that whatever was happening with Irisviel would not be something she couldn't handle.

Shirou remained locked in his room, just as antsy as his mother was, hiding away not only to wait for the time to come, but to hide how rock hard his cock was. It hadn't gone down all day as the anticipation lingered and his thoughts remained so utterly, desperately focused on what was to come that he couldn't shake the fixated thoughts on what was to come. He'd given in utterly to the pleasures Irisviel could offer him and they dominated his mind now more than ever. But he didn't masturbate. He wanted to. Wanted to harder than he ever had before in his life. But it would have done him no good to, and he needed to keep himself under control and save every last drop of cum that he had for when they were gone.

He did at least come down to see Illya and Sella off, wearing the baggiest pants he could as he stood by the door with his mother, waving goodbye to them and smiling wide. "How much are you spending to get them out of the house all weekend?" he asked beneath his breath.

"You don't want to know, but it's worth every cent," she said through her grin, shouting one last, "Goodbye, sweetie!" before she grabbed the door and slammed it shut, a motion she quickly followed up with slamming Shirou up against the door as well.

Shirou grunted as his back hit the door with a loud thud, but he didn't have enough time to ask why she'd done that before lips were pressing against his and silencing his every word. His mother's kiss was impassioned and desperate, pressing so needily against his lips as her hands grabbed at his clothes, tugging against them and trying to peel them off of his body as she made herself out to be as aggressive and fervid as she could be. He probably should have minded more, but the drag of her fingers pressing along his chest as she clutched at a fistfuls of his shirt was something that ignited him.

Irisviel was unapologetic about the things she wanted to do to her son, pressing against him needily and whining, "Your cock feels so hard."

"It's been hard all day," he confessed into her lips, running fingers through her hair. "I haven't been able to think about anything other than what we're about to do."

"I couldn't stop thinking about it either. Imagining what you're going to do to me. I've been so excited at the prospect of you spending the day fucking me as hard as you can."

"Because of the ritual," Shirou said, but it came out almost like a question; with how feverishly his mother began to grind against his body he wasn't entirely sure she was even thinking about it.

She hadn't been, in truth. It was embarrassing to think, but she had gotten lost in the promise of pure debauchery with her son. "Nngh, y-yes, of course. The ritual. My prana will be yours, more and stronger with each time we go. Having the weekend free maximizes how much I can transfer over." She smiled, tossing his shirt off of his body and then slowly sinking down to the floor, kneeling in front of Shirou and starting at his pants. "Just let me take care of everything." She smiled, thankful he'd worn sweatpants so that she could pull them right down, so consumed by need that she didn't even wait until she had gotten his boxers off to start kissing and moaning against the bulging outline of his cock through his underwear.

The crazed and slightly too frantic approach with which Irisviel went at his cock left Shirou groaning, going stiff against the door as he stared down at her, amazed to see how desperate she was, the way she moved without a shred of shame or composure, ruled by lust and her every motion so chaotic. It was a strange light to see her in, removed from everything steady and dependable that he knew from his mother, but the sultry need set a new, more intriguing light upon her, one that he could near tear his eyes away from. There was something so intriguingly different about this, and he wanted to see where this insane situation went to.

Getting his boxers down finally, Irisviel didn't even hesitate as she grabbed her son's cock and gulped it right down, showing just how desperate she was as she went at him without even giving him a few strokes to test the waters or feel the matter out. She just slurped his big cock right down, too desperate to suck on his dick at long last to care much about what it said about her or how it looked. She was far too gone for those sorts of worries to bother her, as she moaned, wrapping her hot, wet mouth around his cock and started to bob her head rapidly.

"Fuck," Shirou groaned, fingers tangling into her hair as he stared down in awe, watching her work with a mad hunger. Back and forth her head bobbed, the wet slurping sounds driving him absolutely insane as he listened to the thrill of his mother slobbering all over his cock with such a noisy, lurid swell of shameless sluttery. It was something he couldn't tear his eyes from, which his ears lavished in the sound of. A treat for all his senses as Irisviel stared back up at him in turn, watching the whole time as he squirmed about against the door in eager response to everything she was doing to him.

After so long spent wanting, this was the perfect way for both of them to open up to something spectacular. Irisviel loved sucking cock, and the feeling of a big, hard, throbbing dick pressing against her tongue as her head rocked back and forth was spectacular; she would often fellate a dildo while fucking herself just to try and find some of the magic by herself, but it never worked as well as she hoped it would. Then there was Shirou, whose fantasies were coming true before his eyes as the beautiful Irisviel slurping his dick down, hungrily indulging in all of her needs. He'd been so pent up, and now that he was finally able to feel her go at him, his cock was throbbing inside of her mouth, leaving her to twist happily about, shuddering against his touch as she gave him everything she could have possibly mustered up the courage to give. Both of them found everything they needed in each others' touch.

"How long have you been waiting for this?" Shirou groaned, gripping her hair tighter as he pressed on the back of her head, urging it further down. She didn't even need much of a push to do it, and eagerly throated her son's cock, making him grunt in delight as he felt her take him further down. "I bet you've been thinking about sucking your son's cock all day. It's a little shameful, isn't it?" He felt smug, didn't know how he could pass up the chance to tease as he rocked back and forth, Irisviel's eager mouth lavishing his cock with the entirety of her attention. There was nothing to keep the two of them apart in any sense, their focus entirely on one another as he took his verbal victory lap over her.

The words dug in deep for Irisviel, but in ways that only made her moan in elation as she continued to suck his cock down, each push of it down into her throat making her gag. But she had never been so happy to struggle to take a thick cock down her gullet as she greedily sucked her son off. There was no shame in what she was doing, no hesitation as she pushed forward and sank further and further down still, loving the way he spoke to her. It was bold, but more importantly, it was a sign that he was just as into this as she was, that he was wound up excitedly by the promises of incestuous pleasure, the twisted thrills they could find in each others' bodies in the name of a ritual to help his magic.

Back and forth Shirou's hips rolled, his cock pumping in and out of the mouth that felt so eager to please as it wrapped around his cock, slurping him aggressively down and sparing no effort to get him as deep into the throes of lust as possible. Surrender felt so good to Shirou, as at long last his fantasies turned into twisted, unapologetic reality, driven on by the need to fuck and a careless swell of guiltless pleasure. He didn't care that Irisviel was his mother, and with each bob of her head and spasm of her throat's lining around his cock, he cared just a little bit less about prana, too.

The noisy slurping drew on endlessly, a debaucherous mess of slurping and slobbering noises amid all of Shirou's groans. It was so much to take in and he couldn't get enough of it, shuddering against the door as she sucked him down, relentlessly going at him again and again until she had sucked the cum right out of him. "I'm going to blow," he warned her, panting and twisting as she brought him rapidly to the edge. It seemed fair to give her that heads up, to let her do what she wanted with his load, but she didn't seem to slow down, greedily sucking him down and holding nothing back in her ragged pursuit of his cum. Cum that he was more than glad to offer to her, yelling, "Mom!" as his cock twitched inside of her warm, tight throat and let loose his aching load.

Cum flooded eagerly down the pulsating throat of the excited, white haired woman, who moaned as she felt the cum gushing down her throat, sliding along the lining of her esophagus and down into her stomach, making her convulse and shiver happily as she felt her son's cum filling her belly. It felt so relieving, like she had finally felt something that she had been an eternity without. There was nothing more satisfying than knowing that she brought the man she cared about--even if it wasn't the man she would have expected--to relieving orgasm. She let her throat massage and wring out every last drop as moans rumbled within her before she pulled back slowly, gasping for air as his dick popped out audibly.

"Nngh, that was perfect," she moaned, biting her lip as she stared up at Shirou. "But you'll be repaying the favour, right?" Smiling up at him, Irisviel had only been more fired up by the fact that she had at long last been able to suck a cock. It had sent sparks flying within her as all of her lusts were rekindle,d and she was more than happy to stumble back up to her feet, shameless as she asked her son to eat her pussy.

But Shirou didn't mind, and as Irisviel rose, he gladly grabbed hold of her and walked her backwards, guiding her onto the stairs and grabbing hold of her clothes as he guided her to lie back onto them. "I'd love to," he said, fingers tugging her skirt up her body, exposing her legs and wanting to do so many things all at once to them. Further up he went, exposing her bared pussy and snickering. "No panties? How shameful."

Irisviel squirmed happily against the stairs, staring down at him in amazement as he leaned forward, kissing along her thighs as he spread them wide. She felt his hands on her, the firm press of warm fingertips into her body being everything that she had ever needed to feel. It had been so long since anyone but herself touched her like this, and the promise of being finally given what she craved had her moaning happily as Shirou dragged his tongue up her dripping slit. "Eat your mommy's pussy out hard," she whined, embracing the wrongness of everything she was doing as she grabbed his head and pushed him in tight, too desperate to slow down now.

The words ignited Shirou, made him shudder as his tongue lapped up and down her slit, hands dragging inward, teasing fingertips along her inner thighs and pushing closer in. He wasn't going to stop, pressing in tightly and laying kisses all over the desperate pink hole, adoring her in return for the amazing blowjob she'd given him. His cock still ached, but he was willing to hold back on that for a moment as he pressed forward and focused instead on giving her pussy the attention it so sorely deserved. "I'll take care of you," he groaned, knowing it had been too long for her, knowing she had gone without for far longer than she should have, and he was ready to make sure that such days were over.

It was everything that Irisviel had wanted to hear. She had been so torn up and desperate for far too long, years of unloved frustrations driving her mad, and finally, she was feeling the relief that she had so sorely craved. Everything burned within her too hot to ignore, too intense for her to deny, and she needed this more deeply than she had ever needed anything before. In truth, the need to help her son with his prana had long since taken a backseat as her attempted seduction wound her up with the promise of everything else she wanted to do to him. It was no longer about just aiding in his magical development as she twisted about hotly, embracing the pleasure that burned through her hotter than she could have ever hoped it would.

Shirou kept up his licking, groaning as he moved up to her clit, assailing the sensitive nub with her tongue and doing everything he could to wear her down further and further, to leave her bucking and whining in mad delight. He had only one goal in mind, and that was to make her feel as good as she made him feel, and with each roll of her hips and every breathy gasp she took, he felt like he was coming closer to making it a reality. But not wanting to half-ass the job, he decided to hedge his bets, stuffing her dripping pussy with a pair of fingers that started to rapidly pump in and out of her slick hole, making her yell excitedly as he took her, a steady back and forth fingerfucking helping to spark within Irisviel all of the pleasures she had gone too long without.

"You're going to eat pussy all the time from now on!" she gasped, head sinking back against the carpeted stair, resting on it as she rolled her hips against fingers and tongue, adoring everything about the sickeningly sweet pleasure she was being confronted by. There was nothing she had ever felt that could be as good as this, no single moment of the frustrating past few years had ever satisfied her like this had. Fingers in her pussy, cum in her belly, and a tongue working at her aching clitoris with all of the love and adoration that she hadn't been willing to admit she so sorely deserved until Shirou went all out in letting her know how good she deserved to feel. It was so much all at once, and she couldn't help but love it all, embracing everything he offered her and letting it carry her blissfully away as she drew closer and closer to her orgasm.

"Ah, Shirou!" she yelled as she hit her peak, humping her son's face as the orgasm took her madly, drove her up the wall with burning, shuddering bliss. It was the best she had felt in an eternity and nothing could slow her mad writhing down as her son fingerfucked her and sucked on her aching nub, treating her to the maddening swell of pure delight that left her breathless and ragged as she twisted about, her pussy dripping all over the place and herself as she so carelessly surrendered to all of it.

Shirou pulled back, watching his mother whine and squirm as she lay on the stairs, but he didn't give her long to soak in the calm. Not with how hard his cock still was. He needed to act on this, and he needed to do it fast, grabbing his mother's hips and turning her around quickly, making her yelp as he spun her around and pulled her back against him, groaning as he pressed his cock up against her slick inner thigh. "And now I need to fuck you," he groaned, fingers dug into her ass. "Eating you out got me too horny. I can't hold back now."

"Do it, baby," she moaned, imploring her son to claim her. "Fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you can. I want to be yours, and I want to know what I'm going to be enjoying for a very long time to come." She couldn't hold back now; she had wanted this too badly, working for it with her seduction and lit up by the promise of what could come of it, and now, she could finally get it.

Shirou was happy to oblige, grabbing his cock and guiding it toward her slick, dripping hole. He could have gone slow with her, could have slowly sheathed his cock into her hot count, but he was too gone for that, groaning as he slammed into her, burying his entire cock balls deep into her pussy and immediately starting to fuck her, hips pounding forward relentlessly. He was unapologetic about what he wanted to do to her. And it was simple really; all he wanted was to make his mother scream his name as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she utterly lost herself.

"Nngh, and you weren't sure you even wanted to do this," Irisviel purred in delight, biting her lip as she was fucked nice and hard. Shirou was gifted with a cock that could fill her like she needed, moaning loudly as she was roughly fucked from behind. She'd never been taken on stairs before, treated to all of her son's adventurous, youthful sensibilities as they drove her utterly wild. The pleasure was intense, and her head spun wildly every which way as she was treated to the harsh, relentless fucking that she had so desperately craved. It was so good, every little burst of sensation that hit her proving even better than the last as he thrust into her, loosening her pussy up and making it fit snugly around his girthy cock. She was in paradise, and the only thing she could have wanted more than this was to be able to feel him cum inside of her.

Slapping his mother's ass and embracing every last bit of debauchery she was, Shirou groaned, 'I guess I just came to my senses, and realized that when a beautiful woman is begging me to fuck her, it's not right to say no." He could hardly believe the mess he'd gotten himself into, but he didn't worry about any of that any longer. Irisviel was just too gorgeous to deny, and she had swept him away into the same frantic, touch starved madness that she didn't seem the least bit sorry about as she took it all in stride. She was lit up with a burning need greater than he could handle, but she looked so fucking good doing it, bucking about wildly as he pounded into her and all she had to do was moan and whine in bliss.

Giving in to lust felt damn good.

Their moans were almost as loud as the sounds of their frantic sex, of their bodies smacking together and the squishing sounds of her sopping wet pussy getting filled again and again by a big dick. They were both too gone to care, writhing happily about as they were treated to the sweet closeness that pulled them together like they had never imagined they would ever be before. It was a lot to take in, but that stopped neither of them as they surrendered themselves completely to what was happening.

"I'm going to cum," Shirou warned, grunting as he kneaded her round, soft ass.

"Cum inside of your mother," she whined, clutching the stairs as she pushed back against him. "Flood me full of all that hot, sticky cum and make me scream!" She didn't even need to wait for his orgasm to wash her away as she came, screaming as her pussy greedily clamped down around Shirou's cock, greedily milking it as her spine arched back and, as Shirou had hoped, his name was on her lips, a ragged cry of, "Shirou!" ringing out amid the frantic moans of a woman fucked to her first truly satisfying orgasm in an eternity, made only better as cum flooded into her pussy, filling her with all of that hot, gooey warmth and making her shudder and buck happily as she felt everything fall perfectly into place.

Shirou groaned, slumping forward and shuddering as he kept his cock buried inside of her. "That's not it, is it?" he asked, not sure if she was going to need a break, but hardly wanting to take one with how good this felt, how much more he wanted as his body surged with need.

"Nngh. No, Shirou, that's not all," she groaned. 'I want you to fuck me on every surface of this house."


End file.
